I need you now
by Brookcresent
Summary: this is my first song fic please don't judge to harshly just sort of my favourite song and I couldn't help but think that it would suit my oc Brisingr who is in my stories Baltzahr's adopted daughter


Brisingr sat alone in a cell of a room while her captor Silverwind slept; she had only just managed to sneak a radio into her room. Cyril looked at her and nodded, cautiously Brisingr turned on the radio as a song blared over the speakers Brisingr smiled she knew the song well it was a favourite of hers she hummed quietly as the intro came she looked at the moon and wondered if her father Baltzahr was listening to the same thing .

Baltzahr was in his shop just locking up when he almost knocked over a dragon statue he caught it and noticed that it was none other than the statue Brisingr had brought him for his birthday it still had the engraving 'I love you daddy', Baltzahr slowly put it down before heading upstairs and crying he missed her so much he thought she was dead but if only he knew what really happened.

Meanwhile back where Brisingr was the first verse came at the same time half way across the world Baltzahr was hearing the same thing he was still crying but the way the song sounded was surprising him it was almost like Brisingr herself had wrote it

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
and I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
for me it happens all the time_

Brisingr sung along with the music her eyes had tears in them as she thought of her father and how she longed to call him and tell him she was alright, alive even. Baltzahr sat on his bed and closed his eyes listening to the melody as he mind flashed back to all the fun times he had with her and as the chorus blared he felt like he needed her more than ever the same thing crossed Brisingr's mind

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Baltzahr looked at the clock it was as if it was as if Brisingr herself had requested the song but he knew that was not true she was gone. Brisingr sung her voice following the melody perfectly she was almost begging the moon and the stars to bring her father to her she needed him now more than ever been a captive made her more determined that she would see her father again .

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
and I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
for me it happens all the time_

As Baltzahr listened he wondered if Brisingr would come through the door looking at him in her special way he wanted to hold her and never let her go. Brisingr sung with the singers her voice rigged with emotion as she tried not to cry she kept looking at the door she wished her dad was here she desperately tried not to cry as the second chorus blared through the speakers .

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Baltzahr smiled slightly as he lay down his tears still flowed and yet he couldn't help but feel she was alive somewhere he just needed to track her down. Brisingr continued to sing she was slowly building the confidence to run away and track her father down .

_woah woaaah._

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

As the final bit of the song came through Brisingr sang while climbing down out of her cell and leaping on top of Cyril and flying away no way was she ever going to be held captive again she knew her father was in New York she just did not where . Baltzahr had fallen asleep his face illuminated by the moon it looked almost peaceful and as Brisingr and Cyril flew she couldn't help but feel they were close and when they did finally meet after all those years she vowed she would never leave his side again .


End file.
